


Gaudy and oversized

by Nary



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Holmes Is An Expert On Women, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are not actually options, Holmes, if one is not actually free to choose between them, and it is quite clear you have already made up my mind for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaudy and oversized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



"I don't know why you're making such a fuss about this. You have a number of options..."

"They are not actually options, Holmes, if one is not actually free to choose between them, and it is quite clear you have already made up my mind for me." 

Holmes sniffed with considerable gravitas. "It is merely that you will inevitably fail to consider all the possible implications and arrive at the correct choice. I have circumvented a lengthy and tiresome process."

"The 'lengthy and tiresome process' of allowing me to think for myself?"

"Precisely."

Watson's jaw took on a stubborn set. "Just for that, I'm picking the diamond necklace, the one you said was… what was it? 'Gaudy and oversized.'"

Holmes shrugged, feigning indifference. "She prefers sapphires, but it's your choice, of course." As Watson paid for the pretty trinket, he muttered under his breath, "And I still say she'd get more use out of a pistol."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
